


Marks

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Sam, F/M, Hardcore, M/F, NSFW text, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Soulless Sam, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As well as being a request for jealous!Sam, territorial and possessive Soulless!Sam, and with some face riding thrown in for good measure, I’m writing this for the Lexie Carver SPN Writing Challenge, proposed by @roxy-davenport. My prompt was “Are you trying to make me jealous?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Dean’s eyes were on you across the bar as you flirted with one of the witnesses to the werewolf case, angling your hips so your ass was sticking out, your low cut blouse offering the half drunk barfly an ample view of your cleavage. Your phone buzzed in the back pocket of your denim shorts, and you smiled brightly at the witness you were trying to wrangle information from.

‘Excuse me one second, gotta check this.’

_ Sam is on his way back from the morgue. Don’t piss him off, Y/N. _

Your eyes flicked up, finding Dean at the booth across from you, a frown on his face. He’d been in such a mood since finding out about Sam’s soul going MIA, and he’d made it clear he thought you should step back from your relationship until the bigger Winchester was “fixed”.

If only it were that simple.

Dean’s gaze went wide, and you stood straight, turning to the bar entrance. Sam was in the doorway, larger than the majority of the patronage. Several people looked at him warily, and you swallowed, seeing his dark hazel eyes land on you, narrowing at your proximity to the drunkard next to you, the way you were stood and just how much of your cleavage was on display.

Too late to back out now. The witness was close to telling you what he’d seen that night, so you were gonna have to suck it up and take the consequences.

‘So, you were saying?’

The guy grinned sloppily, leaning a little closer, and you could almost feel the heat on your back from Sam’s eyes. Your skin crawled with anticipation, and you had to focus on what the guy was saying. As he finished his tale of woe, how he’d seen the victim attacked and the description of who’d done the attacking, he leaned forward, large fingers brushing around your wrist.

‘And that was that. If I were any less of a man, I’d be screaming in my sleep, but I’m made of tough stuff, baby.’ He was leering now, his head practically in your cleavage, the overwhelming smell of stale beer making you feel a little queasy.

A shadow fell over you, and you looked up, seeing Sam at your side, his eyes full of fire as he looked down at the guy holding your wrist in a loose grip.

‘Whaddya say?’ He chuckled, apparently not even noticing the larger man stood there.

‘She says no. But thanks for the information.’ Sam growled, and the drunk sat back, releasing your wrist. He stared at Sam, sizing up his opponent, noting the swell of Sam’s upper arms under his thin summer jacket. It didn’t take long for him to make the decision. ‘Are we done?’ Sam asked, and the guy nodded. You swallowed hard again, letting Sam pull you backwards.

‘I got what -’

‘Shut up.’ He ordered, and you snapped your mouth shut, letting him drag you through the growing throng of people in the bar. You spared a glance behind you, seeing Dean still at the booth, shaking his head as Sam pulled you out of the bar and into the street.

There were less people out here, but enough to stop and stare as Sam pushed you up against the side of the Impala, the thud of your back against the glass making you release a small “oomph” noise.

‘Are you trying to make me jealous?’ He growled out, and you looked around, a little panicked at the looks passersby were giving you. Sam ignored them, uncaring of their attention. ‘I expected you to get information,  _ not _ flirt with the brain dead moron.’

‘He was a nice guy.’ You challenged, Sam’s commanding tone jolting straight to your core. His response was to slam his hands either side of your shoulders on the roof of the car. A couple stopped, staring at you, the look on their faces showing their concern. ‘And I got the information. No biggie.’

Sam’s face darkened. ‘No  _ biggie _ ?’ His snarl was louder than it needed to be, but you didn’t flinch. Sending the couple a smile, you brought your hands up, playing with the front of his shirt. 

‘Come on, Sam.’ You purred, pushing up onto tip toes, pressing your mouth close to his and sucking his bottom lip between your teeth for a split second. ‘You know I’m your girl.’

He groaned, pressing his body close to yours, and you felt the handle of the Impala digging into your butt. ‘Damn fucking straight.’ Bending his head, he pressed a bruising kiss to your lips, and you sighed into his mouth, no longer caring who was watching. ‘But you’re gonna have to make it up to me now, sweetheart. Don’t think you’re off the hook. Sticking your ass out, letting him look at your perky tits, letting him  _ touch _ you. I think you need a reminder.’

‘What about Dean?’ You muttered, feeling Sam’s hot breath fan across your face.

A shrug rose his shoulders briefly. ‘He’ll probably pick up some slut and get some. Who cares?’ His hands came off of the roof of the car, grabbing your ass and squeezing hard. ‘I just wanna see this ass bouncing on my cock right now, so get in the fucking car.’

You squealed as he landed a slap to your ass, making you bolt around the car as he climbed in and started the engine. Your door was barely shut as he pulled away from the kerb, and you hoped Dean wouldn’t be too pissed that he’d have to walk or hail a cab back to the motel.

Sam floored the car, making it the six miles across town without stopping, and running a few red lights in his haste. He didn’t look at you, his jaw clenched as he focused on the road, and you could feel your heart pounding in your chest at the thought of what he would do when he had you alone.

The motel parking lot was fairly full, but Sam managed to slide the Impala into the space directly outside your room. You always got your own room, although Sam’s stays in your bed were sporadic since his return. Some nights he barely even spoke to you, but you’d learned to live with it, knowing he’d come back to you eventually.

You didn’t wait for any instruction, climbing from the car quickly and pulling your room key from your back pocket, sliding it into the lock as Sam slammed his door behind you, heavy footsteps letting you know of his approach before he pressed up against you. The motel door clicked open, and he pushed you inside, shutting and locking the door before turning the light on.

‘Get undressed.’ He ordered, standing on the spot, folding his arms over his chest. Nerves flooded your body, and you nodded, unbuttoning the blouse you’d worn to the bar, watching Sam’s face for any change. He didn’t give anything away, and you slowly let the blouse drop to the floor, shimmying out of your skirt. Standing in front of him in just your panties and bra, you felt a little exposed, even more so when Sam ordered you to stop.

‘What - what’s wrong?’ You asked. He didn’t reply, walking slowly towards you, circling your body like a predator with prey. Goosepimples erupted over your bare skin as Sam’s hand landed on your hip, running over your skin, down across your ass cheeks. He pulled his hand back again, and you bit your lip, waiting.

‘Bend over. Touch your ankles.’

You complied, feeling his presence behind you, the breeze of his movement distracting you. When his hand came down on your ass, marking your right cheek with his large handprint, you shrieked, but didn’t move, clasping your ankles tightly.

‘How many do you get tonight?’ He asked. ‘I know you love this. Letting me mark you up.’ One finger trailed down between your cheeks, pulling the fabric up to press against your tightest hole. ‘I don’t know what to do with you tonight, Y/N. You need to be taught a lesson. I don’t fucking care what the case is...you don’t flirt for the information.’

Another slap, on the same spot, and you yelped at the sharp sting.

Sam grunted as he grabbed both ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them together. ‘But what to do to make you realise just who this pretty little ass belongs to? I could fuck it, of course…’ Your body tensed - it wouldn’t be the first time you’d taken it exactly how Sam wanted, and he did love to shove his thick long cock deep into your ass and make you cum with a flick of his fingers on your clit - but you weren’t sure you were in the mood for that tonight. Your cunt was already throbbing and slick for him, wanting him buried inside you.

A moan escaped your throat, and Sam chuckled.

‘Maybe not tonight.’ He moved back, releasing his hold on your body. ‘Stand up.’ He ordered and you complied, feeling his hands unhook your bra and your nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cool air. ‘No, I wanna feel your tight little pussy clench around me. Nothing like it.’ His fingers trailed around to the front of your body, snapping the elastic of your panties. ‘But I think we should lay down some rules.’

Your breath came out in a shaky release. ‘Rules?’

Sam nodded, nipping at your neck as he pulled you back flush against him, his cock hard in the confines of his pants. He ground into you, making you whimper. ‘You don’t cum until I say so. And I want that wet little cunt on my tongue. Now.’

His hands were demanding, pulling you across the room with barely any time to protest. You landed on the bed as his strong fingers ripped your panties away, exposing your slit to his gaze.

‘That’s what I want, baby.’ You cried out as he stroked one long finger along your folds. ‘Sit on my face. I want to fuck you with my tongue.’ There wasn’t much room for argument as he rolled you around, pulling your thighs around his neck as he thrust his tongue against your cunt without a second of hesitation. You screamed as his fingers dug into your flesh, leaving purple bruises almost immediately.

‘Sam…’ Your breathing was laboured as he wasted no time in fucking you with his thick tongue, his nose buried in your folds, brushing against your clit. You already wanted to cum, desperate for release since the second he’d put on the territorial behaviour. If this was the result, you might push him to the edge again.

He said something, the words muffled against your pussy, but you caught “fuck” and “sweet”. His tongue kept delving further, moving in ways only Sam had ever been able to manage, his strong hands gripping your thighs in a vice tight hold, marking you up enough that he’d been smirking at the resulting bruises for weeks.

Your hips started to move, and Sam grunted in approval. His eyes closed for a second, and you looked down, gasping at the decadent expression on his face, the way his hair fanned out behind his head. When his gaze landed on you, it only increased the pressure in your belly, his hazel eyes running over you like a physical touch, and he grazed his teeth over your sensitive cunt.

‘Sam -’ You whimpered again, writhing as much as his hold would allow. You were so close, so fucking close to cumming on his face.

Abruptly, he pulled away, making you cry out in loss. ‘I said, no cumming.’ His growl vibrated through you as his hands left your thighs, pushing you down the bed. ‘You can return the favour. Come on baby, put that talented little mouth to use.’ You didn’t fight for a second, your mouth already salivating as you settled on his thighs, watching him unbuckled his pants, his cock straining at the zipper. ‘Suck my cock.’

Your fingers shook a little as you dragged his zipper down, revealing his thick length, a bead of precum at his tip. You licked your lips, bending your head to suck at the tip of his cock, tasting the salty tang of his cum, moaning around him.

Sam’s hands clenched in the sheets as you teased him, a growl spilling from his throat as his hips thrust up. ‘Don’t be a cocktease, Y/N. Or you want me to fuck your throat.’ He paused, looking down at you with a sly grin. ‘Actually...that’s not such a bad idea.’

His hands came up, grasping your head, thick fingers sliding through your hair as he dragged you down, thrusting his cock up into your mouth. You eagerly took him, feeling the press against your gag reflex, his cock making your throat bulge as he held his position for two or three seconds. Sam knew your limits, and he knew exactly when your lungs would burn, and he dragged his cock back from your mouth, allowing you to suck in a lungful of air before he did it again.

You could have fought. If you said no, Sam would stop. But the way he used you, the way he showed you exactly who you belonged to - there wasn’t anything better than this. Maybe he didn’t have a soul, maybe he couldn’t  _ love _ you the way he once did - no, this was an altogether more dangerous liaison. Sam was obsessed with you, and you were happy to be his and his only.

Your nails dragged down his thighs as he continued to fuck your mouth, and you could feel drool escape your lips around his thick length. He grunted, groaning your name out, calling you every filthy name he could think of but you barely listened to anything but the sound of your blood rushing through your veins, the thumping of your heart and the obscene wet noises coming from the steady rocking motion of his cock.

‘Fuck, I gotta be inside that tight little pussy, Y/N.’ Sam gasped, pushing you off. The momentum had you falling backwards onto the bed, narrowly avoiding falling off the edge, but he was there, pulling you up the mattress, his hands forcing your legs around his waist as he lined up and slammed into you. The denim of his jeans rubbed against your ass as he fucked you hard into the mattress.

‘Sam!’ Your squeal of his name only made him smirk and slam into you harder, his hands leaving bruises across your already marked skin. He lowered his mouth to yours in a searing kiss, before capturing one hardened nipple in his mouth, letting his teeth scrape against your skin, almost to the point of pain. Every single nerve ending you had was on fire, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold back from cumming, and that would only make Sam stop.

You never wanted him to stop.

‘Tell me who you belong to, little cockslut.’ He growled, releasing your nipple with a soft plop, his eyes practically black as he slammed his thick cock into you over and over. He was hard as steel, hitting your cervix with enough force to make your eyes roll back, and you found yourself craving the feel of his cum splashing into your womb, filling you up with everything he had.

‘Y-you, Sam. I bel-belon-g to you.’ Your answer was shaky, but it seemed to please him as he pressed you down further into the mattress.

‘You wanna cum, my sweet whore? Wanna clench that tight little cunt around my dick?’ He groaned as your insides flexed around him in response and you nodded, unsure if you could summon the right words. ‘Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect. Mine, my Y/N.’ His weight landed on you a little more, almost suffocating, but you didn’t care. Sam showed everything to you like this, his weakness, his strength, his everything. ‘Gonna cum inside you, baby. But don’t think I’m done showing you who you belong to.’

‘Sam!’ Dean’s voice startled you, followed by a thumping on the door. ‘You can’t just take off with the car like that! Open the door!’

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as you arched your neck to look at the door, worried Dean would bust in.

‘Someone’s pissed.’ Sam grunted, rearing back, using his fingers to tease at your clit. ‘How about we show him how loud you can be when you’re cumming all over my big thick dick, huh Y/N?’ Dean called your name, but you barely heard it, Sam’s ministrations distracting you from anything but his touch and his cock. ‘Come on, baby. Cum for me.’

You didn’t need to be told twice - a ear-splitting scream burst from your throat as your cunt clamped down on Sam’s thrusting cock, prompting him to growl and spill into you. His continual movements had the combination of your juices spilling out and onto the bed as Dean continued to thump on the door.

Sweat covered your body, and Sam pulled away, leaving you prone on the bed, your body bruised and marked, cum slowly leaking out of your abused pussy. He walked around the bed, buckling up his pants and, surveying his handiwork as he headed for the door. He opened it just enough to see his irate brother scowling at him.

‘What?’

Dean glared. ‘You took off with the fucking car, Sam.’

Sam shrugged. ‘I had something I needed to do.’

‘Yeah right.’ Dean tried to glanced around his brother but Sam blocked his view. ‘She okay?’

‘Don’t know why you don’t trust me with her, Dean. She’s mine. I’m not gonna hurt her. Not beyond anything she  _ likes _ at any rate.’ Sam smirked, and you arched on the bed, still dwelling in post-orgasmic bliss. ‘Didn’t you find yourself a barmaid to fuck?’

‘Goddamit, Sam.’ Dean growled. ‘I can’t deal with you right now.’

‘Good, cause I got stuff to do.’ Sam grinned, shutting the door, ignoring Dean’s frustrated noise as he moved back over to you, trailing one finger down over the bruises spattering your legs. ‘Stuff being  _ you _ , sweetheart.’

All you could do was grin lazily back up, knowing you wouldn’t be sitting comfortably in the car tomorrow.


End file.
